Don't let our pasts define our future
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: Tony was suspended from the Avengers after kicking the team out of the tower. When he finds a broken god on his roof, both begin to learn their pasts are so similar, but have their past choices already defined their future? Or is there hope that the tin man and the ice man can find a heart, even if its inside the other. Tony/Loki. Daddy issues and reference to some Norse mythology
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is **__**my first avengers fic so bear with me.  
**_**_WARNINGS: Angst and a lot of Daddy issues.  
PAIRINGS: Tony/Loki, not sure about any others yet.  
DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Marvel, comics or films, at all. Yet._**

Escape, it was something a master of magic should be able to do with his eyes closed. Escape from Asgardian punishment, it was something few had ever done. After one Midgardian year of torture, pain and defeat Loki made one last attempt at escape. It took a few months of planning, to learn peoples habits and times the guards swapped. It took nearly all of his magic to make it to the shattered Bifrost where he met his oldest friend.

"This is the last time I will aid you, trickster. I care for your brother too much to deceive him further." Amora stated with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"I expected your sentiment would out do your loyalty to me, Enchantress. I won't be back to Asgard, take the stance of a hero if you wish and say you were responsible for my demise. I do not care, just get me out of this realm, old friend." Loki sighed. He and Amora met many years ago after he realised he would never be accepted into Thor's group of friends. To have is only confident fall in love with he man he once called brother, it cut deeper than the needles used to sew his mouth shut many months ago. The girl sighed and nodded, turning around to open a green portal behind her.

"I know not what realm this will lead, trickster, but it will not be Jotenhiem. That is all I can promise."

"That is all I need." Loki stepped toward the portal but felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to look at Amora, her green eyes washed with worry.

"Be safe, old friend." Loki smiled and nodded before he stepped through.

The portal opened up and as he stepped out a sense of déjà vu filled his mind with dread. He knew the skyline, nearly exactly. He took a few more steps forward and the realisation hit him like Mjolnir in the chest. The skyline was New York, and he stood on the roof of Stark Tower. How very unfortunate for him. He hoped he would escape Asgard, but the Earth's mightiest misfits would surely send him back. He fell to his knees in defeat, a cry of anguish ripping from his lips.

* * *

"He let him grow up in your shadow, and was just going to use him to settle an old fight?" Tony gaped at the end of Thor's tale. Steve had questioned how if he was brought up the same as Thor, he was so different.

"Tony, he went insane at his old man for protecting him, that is just crazy." Steve reasoned, siding with Thor.

"What, no! He was lied to his entire life! He watched his father fawn over Thor while he tried to match someone he never knew it would be impossible to match. He must have felt like he didn't belong in Asgard, like something was wrong with him. If he knew he would have at least understood." Tony argued and turned to Thor. "No wonder he went crazy, he was trying to prove himself as good as you. Your Dad is one messed up guy." Thor stood and they all heard thunder crack outside.

"You would do well to speak of the All Father with respect, Man of Iron."

"Why? He must have been comparing notes with my Dad on how to be a lousy father." Steve scoffed and Tony glared in his direction, "Got something to say, spangles?"

"Your father was a good man, you on the other hand aren't even close." Tony began to laugh then pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Oh Cap, you should be a comedian. He was a 'good man' because you were his favourite little experiment; he was a bad father because no one could measure up to the brilliance that was Captain Fucking America. I grew up being told to be like you, that I would never be as good as you, that Steve Rogers would have been a better son than Tony Stark. You knew him for what? A couple of years? I knew him for seventeen; trust me he was not a good man."

"Guess he didn't like having a disappointment for a son." Steve said before he could stop himself. The hurt was clear across the genius' face. "Tony…"

"Get the hell out of my tower." Tony ordered, "Pack your things and go back to SHIELD where you belong."

"Stark," Natasha snapped, "If the Captain goes, we all go." Clint nodded and moved with Natasha to stand behind Steve.

"Fine, wouldn't expect any less from the SHIELD agents." Thor then moved to stand behind the Captain as well. "Thanks, Point Break, I was in a mood with you anyway." He turned to Bruce and smiled, "Guess it's just me and you now, Big Guy." Tony's smile faded as Bruce dropped his head and moved with the others. No, Bruce wouldn't leave him. They were science bros, he had finally found a good friend. "Bruce?"

"I'm sorry Tony, we're a team. We need to stick together and if that means I have to leave then I'm sorry."

"You'll be off the Avengers as soon as Fury is informed." Steve smiled bitterly, "I hope you're pleased."

"Just…get out of my tower."

* * *

He was alone, completely. The only noise in the tower was the soft hum and machines, his only constant. Tony walked over to the bar and poured himself a scotch. So he was back to this, drinking in his big empty tower with no one there for him. Pepper left when she couldn't deal with him nearly dying all the time, Bruce left because Tony messed up and he pushed everyone else away before he could get hurt further. Downing the glass he quickly filled enough and repeated this process. By the forth Jarvis stepped in.

"Sir, while I understand you are upset, I feel now you've had enough. Also there is an issue on the roof, I suggest you address it personally." The AI said.

"Jarvis, I know when I need to stop drinking." Tony sighed, pouring another glass and standing to head up to the roof.

"Sir, due to past experiences I must disagree with that…."

"Mute." He huffed and he got in the elevator. The AI grew more human every day, Tony was unsure how to feel about that. Opening the door to the roof he had to say he was shocked at the sight. There, sitting in tears on his roof, was the broken God of Mischief. He was skinnier than last time the two had met, his clothes were dirty and tattered, he was covered with blood both old and new and his face was marred with scars and scratches that were so crudely cut. "Jesus…someone did a number on you, eh Reindeer Games?" Loki's head snapped up and he seemed to curl away from the genius.

"If you are putting me in a containment cell until Thor arrives, allow me to walk myself." It sounded more like a plea than an order. Tony just looked at him in confusion and sat opposite him. Loki gave him a strange look, one that didn't understand why the other man was delaying his capture.

"You look like shit." Tony stated bluntly. Loki's mouth twitched and he began to laugh.

"Thank you for the brilliant observation." Loki chuckled a little more then calm down, "Why are you not containing me?"

"You don't look dangerous." Tony shrugged, "You just look hurt, like you could use someone on your side for a change." Loki scoffed and shook his head.

"Your little team won't approve."

"They don't approve of me right now." He admitted. "I screwed up when I got pushed."

"I know that feeling." Loki dropped his head. Tony took in his appearance again then got up and offered him a hand.

"At least let me get you cleaned up. Then you can leave or kill me or both but I feel guilty leaving a bleeding god on my roof so c'mon."

* * *

Loki had been living in the tower for a week when it happened. Surprisingly, Tony Stark had taken looking after the broken god his stride, seeming to make it his personal mission to get Loki back to health. The escape from the cells left his magic weak and this made the healing he had to do take all the longer.

Tony had got him clothes, bandaged him up and given him somewhere to live; the one thing Loki couldn't for the life of him figure out was why. Tony would brush it off and say he had the money, but why use it on a villain? The pair, however, quickly learn of their common interests and similarity in humour and were on their way to become good friends, as weird as that was. But that night changed things.

Tony was in the lab, insomnia keeping him awake so he decided to work on a vibranium gold alloy for a new suit. He was sure the god was upstairs asleep, peacefully forgetting all that happened to him on Asgard that he still refused to tell Tony. He had a feeling that the god was still wary about his reasoning to allow him so happily to live at the tower, but after the conversation Thor had with the Avengers a few days prior it was impossible to turn him away. Tony was shaken out of the memory by his AI's worried voice.

"Sir, Mr Laufeyson is currently having a violent nightmare. I advise you to go up to him." Tony raised his head from the suit and looked up.

"How bad is it?"

"A nine point nine on your scale of Justin Hammer to Afghanistan." Tony swore under his breath and headed up to the spare room, he opened the door to be greeted with a sobbing Loki curled up in the centre of his bed.

"Thor _please_! Don't let them!" A blood curdling scream tore from his throat and Tony got himself on the bed to pull Loki into his arms then began rocking him gently.

"Shh, c'mon you're safe now. They can't get you, I promise. I won't let them." Tony murmured soothingly, "Just wake up, Loki. " The god's cried became quieting and his thrashing slowed to a stop. Tony shook his should gently just to wake him up, so he wouldn't fall back into the terror. Loki shot up and flinched away from the arms around him until he was who they belonged to. "They did a real number on you didn't they?" Loki just curled back into Tony's arms and began to cry. "I know you aren't comfortable telling me what happened when Thor took you back, but we could come to a compromise." Tony offered. Loki looked up and raised an eyebrow to tell the genius to carry on. "Story for story. We work up to what happened and get to know each other better to. I ask you something about your past, you ask me about mine. We work up to the heavier stuff, but something tells me a lot of our conversations are going to be heavy. What do you say?"

"Can I start?" Tony nodded. "You seem to be understanding of what has happened to me, I can only assume Thor told you of my heritage and past." Tony nodded, "Why did you take me in?" Tony took a breath, this had been his idea he had to keep up his end of he deal.

"My Dad wasn't much of a father. I understood what it was like to grow up in someone else's shadow."

"But you're a genius! How was your father not proud of that?" Loki gaped. Tony smiled and shook his head.

"I was an annoying kid, I just wasn't who he wanted me to be."

_Jarvis walked down the stairs to Howard's old workshop. The man hadn't used it since his company took off and now just had it for storage. Or so he thought. Jarvis knew better, he knew that little abandoned lab is where you would always find the youngest Stark. The butler was currently going down to bring the boy some band aids after a particularly nasty sounding crash. He knocked three times waited a beat then knocked twice more, letting the boy know it as only him._

_"Jarvis!" Tony called from under a piece of machinery. "I'm over here! Did you bring plasters by any chance?"_

_"Yes, sir. And someone's favourite kind of cookie too." he smiled at the boy who jumped up and ran to the butler who handed him the cookie before picking him up and setting him on the edge of a table to patch him up. "What are you making this time, sir?"_

_"A robot!" The eight year old smiled toothily, then frowned slightly. "But I keep getting hurt because the bolts keep falling off. It's like it can't hold on to them! I used too weak an alloy, but I fixed it!"_

_"Sounds like this little robot is set to be a regular butterfingers." Jarvis laughed deeply. Tony giggled then gasped._

_"That's it!"_

_"That's what, sir?"_

_"Butterfingers!" he grinned, "He needed a name but I couldn't think of one." He jumped up to lock the butler in a hug. "You're the best, Jarvis."_

_"Just promise me Butterfingers won't replace silly old me, eh?"_

_"Tony? Anthony Edward Stark where in hells name are you?" Howard bellowed from above them. Tony's eyes widened and he looked in panic at Jarvis._

_"You won't let him find me down here will you? You know he would tell Mommy that I was working with machines again! They won't let me come down here anymore, he'll take Butterfingers!" Tears welled up in Tony's eyes. Jarvis stroked his hair._

_" I wouldn't let him"_

_"Promise?" The boy asked shyly. Jarvis was about to reply when Howard burst in. "Daddy! Don't be mad!"_

_"Don't be mad? You deliberately disobeyed me! And you!" he turned on Jarvis. "Letting him come down here when you knew he wasn't allowed."_

_"Sir, with all due respect..."_

_"Don't be mad at Jarvis. I made him promise. I've been working on something to show you and it was a surprise because it isn't done yet." Tony hopped off the desk and went over to Butterfingers. He turned proudly to smile at his Dad. "He's called Butterfingers. He's my robot, I made him. Look!" He made the robot pick up a glass of water and move to hand it to Howard only to stall for a moment and tip the glass over him. Tony winced and smiled sheepishly. "Well he is called Butterfingers..."_

_"Go up to your mother Tony. Why can't you go help old women cross the street or try to be a nice little boy scout? You want to be like Captain America when you grow up, don't you?" Tony looked and his shoes and nodded slowly._

_"Sir, he is just a child…" Jarvis began. _

_"Steve Rogers wouldn't be wasting his time disobeying his parents and wasting their valuable time. I don't have the time for your silly little toys." Howard sighed, angrily brushing at the water down his front, then headed back upstairs. Tony hadn't moved other than the quivering of his lip. Jarvis pulled the boy into a hug._

_"He was impressed, he just has a lot on his plate with the company. He didn't mean it, Steve Rogers isn't half as talented as Tony Stark."_

_"You think so?" The boy had such hope of a glimmer of pride and affection from his own father swimming in his eyes that it hurt. Jarvis just smiled and moved to mop up the spill._

_"I know so, sir."_

"At eight years old I began to give up trying to please him. Unless I turned into Captain America overnight, I would never be good enough for him." Tony sighed, ending his story.

"Anthony…I am very sorry if I upset you by asking…"

"Lokes, calm down. It was my idea, no big deal." Loki smiled fondly at the nickname.

"Is Jarvis not the name of your speaking computer system?" Loki recalled.

"Yes, but it's not your turn to ask for a story."

"Very well, Anthony. Ask away." Tony thought for a second, one hundred questions whirring through his head until he settled on one.

"When did you know you didn't measure up to Thor by your Dad's standards?" Loki stiffened up and bit and took a deep breath.

"Starting at the deep end, I see."

"I could have thought of worse." Tony pointed out.

"True, true. Very well, this one it is."

_He had tried to learn to fight like Father, how to slay a beast with a sword, how to make the ground shake when he yells out a battle cry. He had tried and failed. His mother, the wondrous woman she was, was highly skilled in magic. She, even though ageless, would still study in the library to learn all she could. That would make Father proud, if at the young age he was at he could rival his mothers skills. So he studied and practised, fighting frustration when only a flicker of a spark lit his hand. He focused more on magic than Thor ever had on his sparring and soon the fruits of his labour grew._

_"Father! Father!" Loki cried with a grin, running up to the man watching his eldest son fight young Volstagg._

_"What Loki? I have not time for your mewling." Odin stated coldly, never moving his gaze from Thor. That however did not deter the younger Odinson._

_"No Father, this is important! I have been studying in the library and I have finally perfected my very own form of magic! Look Father!" Loki grinned, moving his hands to create an emerald green ball of light and energy. Odin's head snapped down at the glow and a snarl tore from his lips as he pushed his son's arms down._

_"No Loki! How very dare you practice such things, you are a Prince not some maiden. Go, get out of my sight. One day you will learn to fight like Thor, until then do not bother me with such foolish tricks again! Be gone!" Loki bit his bottom lip and fought to keep the tears at bay as he ran back to his chambers. He flung himself upon the bed and curled against his pillows sobbing. He would never be as loved as Thor, as good as Thor, as...wanted. He heard a soft knock before the door opened to show his mother who rushed over as gather the boy in her lap._

_"Hush, my son. Hush now, it is all well." she cooed, rocking him gently. She softly brought his chin up to look into his eyes. "What ever has happened?" Loki sniffles and huddled closer to her._

_"I am not a warrior like Thor will be. I have been practicing magic, like you mother, I showed Father what I learnt and he was very displeased." Loki mumbled._

_"Would you show me? I'm sure it was very good for one so young." Frigga smiled. Loki hesitantly nodded and crawled off her lap and raised his hands again to produce the ball of light. "Oh Loki! It is wonderful! Such control for one so young, you should be very proud my son." A small smile crept on his face._

_"Thank you, Mother."_

"I think it's more impressive." Loki looked up at Tony in confusion. "The magic thing. With enough training anyone can have brute strength but magic is like a science, you need a certain mind to be able to comprehend it." Loki smiled.

"I never thought of it in that way. Thank you, Anthony." Loki sat up to face Tony and for a moment let his natural reflexes take over. He pulled the other man into a hug and was just as shocked as Tony when he hugged him back. "I hate physical contact."

"Me too." Tony laughed, holding him tighter.

"I'm beginning you think you don't count."

"You threw me out a window, this is perfectly okay with me." Tony joked. Loki laughed and pulled back, looking sheepish.

"I apologise for that, I was not thinking straight, my mind was somewhat compromised." Tony held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, all water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned. Now c'mon, I have an idea that could integrate magic into software. You want to have a look at it with me?" Tony asked like an excitable puppy. Loki laughed and nodded, "Awesome! C'mon then!" And as the god was being dragged up the wrist to Tony's lab be began to realise that maybe, just maybe, he had found someone to confide in. That maybe, after never belonging in Asgard, never wanting to belong in Jotenhiem, he had finally found a home.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Please review and alert this, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So this…device as you call it, it could manipulate my magic?" Loki asked, toying with the large robotic glove Tony had pointed out. The other man took it off him and placed it beside an iron man gauntlet to explain.

"This is part of my armour, it manipulates arc reactor power which runs all my suits, to form lasers. It can vary the beams to sonic, laser and when flying it aids propulsion." He then lifted up the bigger glove to explain. "Lets say the brain is the power point of magic, using a bio-mechanical connection you could focus magic into set beams. Focusing something makes it stronger, if you will a bullet with a radius of thirty centimetres would bruise you, but with a focused radius of two centimetres it could kill you. Both bullets would have the same force, just different focused impact areas." He picked the glove up again and threw it back to Loki. "But its very rough, I need more tests more data, I need to do a full scan of your body to find power spots and since your magic is down I'm trying to work with the technical side but it is sort of difficult to solve an equation when you only have X and Y but you need X, Y and Z." Loki nodded and smiled slightly,

"It is impressive, but you are thinking like a scientist." He began to explain. "You see magic as a form of science, which it is but when science evolves so does the logic in breaking it down. A certain amount of focus is mental, hence why magic is studied and learnt from books but it is almost like the art of an actor. You can study styles and scripts in books and text but if you do not incorporate physicality and the way you deliver then a play can be as boring as paint drying. Magic is spilt into thirds, mental, physical and delivery. Because of this it is hard to pinpoint the exact focus of magic. The scientist would say the brain; if the knowledge and study was not there then the magic would be feeble. The athlete would say the body; if the physical stance is poor no amount of knowledge can make up for that poor form. The dancer would say the heart; you can learn how to dance , learn how to hold your body and focus your mind but if the heart does not deliver what you want to express then the dance is plain. You need to find the point of all three, see from three views to fully understand the point of magic." Tony smiled and sat down, pulling up a basic 3D body scan.

"If the scientist pinpoints the brain, the athlete the body and the dancer the heart then magic is effect by all three." Loki smiled, realising Tony finally grasped what he meant. "If someone is injured or over worked, like you, then the magic is weaker as it only has two elements. Magic must be effected by spikes of emotion too, rage making it more erratic because heart is over powering head. If your head isn't level it sets heart off, if heart isn't focus it puts off brain and the body has to be as strong as both. Wait a second...body is working off heart and mind, its just a vessel of the two. Heart and mind are soul…eyes are the window to the soul. The eyes! That's it! Your eyes are pale green, nearly blue now but when you were fighting the Avengers they were icy blue. When you were in Asgard Thor said they were green…green is the colour of envy and blue is the colour of power. Your eyes are the closest way to see the focus point of magic." Loki leaned back against the table and watched the genius rattle off his conclusions.

"I am very impressed, for a mortal you grasped that almost easily. I didn't think you would be about to see as anything but a scientist." Tony smiled back and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just full of surprises." He laughed then turned back to the screen and brought up the glove specs. "I have basic data now I can make a more focused point. It could be focused into so much more then just a repulsor, when you think of it. But hey start small." Loki began to wonder around the lab looking at the strange things half finished or just ideas on a napkin. He yelped and jumped back when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to be greeted with a curious looking robot, the two prong claw at the end of the jointed arm giving the impression of a face, he then felt a tap on his shoulder again and turned to face a similar robot with a three prong claw that yet again made the robot seem more human. The first on beeped at him, the noise sounding confused if possible. The second robot turned its head like a puppy try to figure out who or what it was looking at.

"Um…Anthony, what are they doing?" Tony turned and smiled.

"Hey, you two," The robots looked at him and beeped happily, "That's Loki, be nice. Dummy, do not spray him in foam, paint or anything else you find." The first robot dropped its head and beeped in sad confirmation. "Butterfingers...try not to drop acid on him. You remember the last time you did that to someone? What happened?" It beeped in annoyance, "And I will turn to into a coat rack again if you do it to him." Loki laughed at the exchange.

"Dummy and Butterfingers? You told me of Butterfinger, but when did Dummy come along?" Dummy lifted its head at his name and whirred, the noise sound like a cats purr, then brushed against Loki's side.

"He likes you." Tony explained, "Butterfingers had…still has, a habit of living up to his name. I invented Dummy to give him a hand. They one first place at a science fair when I was fifteen, I had them assemble a jenga tower." Tony laughed, then took in the gods confused expression. "It's a game where you pull out blocks from a tower without collapsing it. Butterfingers was never very good at it." Loki turned his head, something about that seemed like a bad memory not the good one he made it appear to be.

"What went wrong?" Tony looked up quickly, hoping nothing was given away in his voice.

"Well I guess it was your turn anyway." He sighed, "Trust me, I will think of a good one for you." Tony promised then put his head in his hands. Loki gently places a hand over his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, I knew when I suggested a story for a story it was going to get heavy. I should have anticipated this when I showed you the lab. Those two love making new friends." He laughed fondly. "I just don't talk about what happened after the fair, but a deals a deal."

* * *

_"You will be making dinner tonight. I expect great things, Mr Stark." Maria smirked as she headed to the car, Tony trailing behind her._

_"Or you could bring take out when you come back from that silly science fair." Howard tried pouting for good measure but was met with a glare._

_"Come with us, he's won again and it would be nice to have his father there." She said in hushed tones as Tony climbed into the car and started talking to Jarvis. Howard sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

_"Maria I would but I need to work with Obie tonight, we may have just hit an early Christmas!" He insisted. "Plus Jarvis is going, he'll be fine. I swear I will go with you next year." She sighed and pecked his cheek._

_"Fine, next year you better." Her face softened. "You're still making dinner. I love you."_

_"Love you too. Hey kid, good luck." Tony beamed up at his Dad and nodded._

_"Thanks Dad."_

_•_

_"It was very impressive, sir. Though Butterfingers is sill a little clumsy." Jarvis stated to his mirrors, keeping his main focus on the wet road._

_"That's why I had Dummy working with him." Tony explained. He then turned to his mother who was working on her phone._

_"What did you think?"_

_"I think of your father doesn't do something you'll become a little science geek." She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry baby, it was very good. Just he needs to take more interest instead of leaving Jarvis and your robots to look after you."_

_"I know you want me to be more interested in the business element but Mom, science and thinking and numbers are the few things I am good at." Tony said, ignoring the comment about his father. Howard was warming around him, he wouldn't push his dad too far as to enjoy wanting to spend time with his son but he did wish they had something more than what they did. "And Jarvis practically raised me. That isn't a dig at you it's just you two are always away on business and Jarvis never leaves me. I don't need Dad around 100% of the time. He may be my father but Jarvis is more of a dad." Jarvis smiled in the front. He always saw Tony as the son he never had, he enjoyed the banter they shared, he didn't mind patching him up after a bad experiment and he certainly didn't mind being told he was more of a father than his own. But that was bittersweet, the poor boy should be shown more love by his father than his butler. Maria slapped the boys shoulder harshly._

_"Anthony Edward! You know your father does his best..."_

_"Then why hasn't he gone to any of my science fairs? Not one! Next year he says he'll go, but we both know with him next year never comes!" Thunder cracked outside and the rain came down heavier as his voice raised._

_"You are being selfish! He has a company to look after..."_

_"He has a kid, that should come before work! I am fifteen years old and never once has he told me he loves me. Go on, give me one time and I'll take it all back." Maria moved to open her mouth but shut it and dropped eye contact. "Jarvis you have eyes and ears everywhere, have you ever heard him tell me he loves me?"_

_"I...No sir."_

_"See?" Tony laughed bitterly. "I was a mistake wasn't I? What happened? Drunken night, condom broke, you wanted one but he didn't?"_

_"Tony stop it! He loves you, he would never wish you weren't here. You are not a mistake, you are my son and I've been as bad as him lately." she brought the boy close and held him as he fought the urge to cry. "How about next week I pull us from all company stuff and we take you to the state fair?" Tony beamed._

_"Really? You mean it?"_

_"I promise." That was the last thing said before the whip of lightening cracked down from the sky, wrapping around the tree ahead of them causing it to spark and drop. Jarvis swerved to avoid it, sliding off the road in the process and sent the car tumbling down the hill. Maria kept her grip around Tony, trying her best to stop him being hurt. After rolling over a violent boulder the car jerked before smashing onto the ground on the driver's side. Maria was thrown back against the backseat window, cracking her head against it and was suddenly quiet. Jarvis was caught between the curled up dashboard and the drivers door, his head was bleeding badly and he was barely awake. Tony was still wrapped in his mothers arms, the woman had made herself his human shield from the worst of the blows. While his leg appeared broken and he was pretty sure he had a concussion he was the only one fully awake in the car. He turned to see his mothers broken form and shook her shoulder._

_"Mom? Mommy... Please wake up. Mom!" He cried gaining no response. He moved slightly to get to Jarvis. "Please be ok." He begged._

_"I'm trying, sir." Jarvis wheezed, he held out his hand and Tony held it in a vice grip. "You be good, alright? Be brilliant, be amazing but be happy Tony. Can you do that for me, son?" Tony smiled shakily and nodded his head._

_"Yes, sir." Jarvis managed a chuckle then slowly shut his eyes, the grip on Tony's hand now completely gone. Tony shook his head and the tears finally fell. He went back over to his Mom and tried again to wake her, noticing she was far too cold and pale. Her searched for her bag and pulled out her phone and called his father._

_"Hey honey, dinner is nearly done, where are you?" Tony let out a sob at his dads voice._

_"Daddy I need you."_

_"Tony? What is going on where's your mother?" He barked accusingly._

_"Dad, the car crashed. Jarvis is...and I think Mom is...I need you."_

_"No...You distracted him driving didn't you?" Howard snarled, immediately putting the blame on his son. "I told her not to go to your stupid fair!"_

_"No, Dad I didn't! There was a tree then we went off the road and...I'm really scared." Howard sighed, feeling slightly guilty for snapping._

_"Hang on son I'm coming, try everything to can to wake her up."_

_•_

_The paramedics tried everything but later that night Maria Stark was pronounced dead. Jarvis was brought straight to the morgue from the wreckage. Tony was currently curled up in his hospital bed, tears descending down his face in rivers. There was a soft knock on his door. Howard walked in and sat next to him, Tony sniffed and looked away._

_"I'm sorry Dad."_

_"No, Tony this was no ones fault." There was a silence for a minute. "Looks like it's just you and me now, kid." He sighed again. "I wont replace him, Jarvis was an old friend and I refuse to get a new butler...you have your robots now anyway, they can look after you."Jarvis' words when he was eight years old floated back to him._

_"Just promise Butterfingers won't replace silly old me, eh?"_

_"Butterfingers is not Jarvis!" he snapped as Howard stood again._

_"And you are not your mother."_

* * *

"He became more distant with me after that. I knew he blamed me and frankly I did… do too. Those two knuckle heads were the closet things to friends I had." Tony finished silently. His eyes were cast toward the desk and his shoulders sagged with defeat.

"It was not your fault, Anthony. No mortal can control the weather…"

"It was my fault they were out in it altogether! I should have gone on my own and walked home or convinced them to wait until the storm cleared a little. I could have prevented it and I didn't." Tony yelled, standing up and kicking his stool over causing Loki to flinch away. Tony noticed and brought his hands to his face, "Loki, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry I shouldn't have just started yelling at you, It was uncalled for." Loki just stood silently and pulled Tony into a hug.

"You can get upset, you can get angry, you can cry. You man be the Iron Man, but Tony Stark is allowed to be human once in a while." That was all it took for him to finally break down. Loki held him as he cried and whispered reassurances into his ear. After a little while he let go, picked up the stool and let Tony sit down again. Dummy rolled over and beeped at Tony, a coffee cup held in his grasp. Tony smiled and took it.

"Good boy." He patted the robot affectionately then turned back to Loki. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No doubt you will see me at far worse." Loki admitted. "If it would take you mind of things you could ask me now."

"No, that isn't fair." Tony shook his head.

"Well I insist. I do no like seeing the only person in the whole realm to every show me kindness alone in his upset." Loki patted his knee, "Ask away."

"Alright. You and Thor, you grew up together. Surely you were in the same circle of friends."

"Ah, yes. I stayed close to Thor but his friends never did enjoy my company. I had one friend of my own but things changed as we got older."

"Why didn't they enjoy your company?"

"I suppose they realised before everyone else that I was far to different then I should be."

* * *

_Jotunheim was, as expected, bitter cold. The ice licked across the Asgardian's arms leaving an icy white hue on everything. Thor had his new sword ready as they wandered further into the frozen Forrest._

_"Brother perhaps this was not wise." Loki tried to reason again. "Returning home now would not make a coward of you, but a wise man." Volstagg laughed and hit Loki heavily on the back._

_"Spoken as a true coward. Run home and play magic with your mother if you fear this realm so much!" He chucked._

_"I fear no realm! And you would do well to remember you are speaking to a prince, a prince who's magic has saved your pitiful life many a time!" Loki snarled._

_"You may be a prince, but you will never be king." Sif spat rudely, "Not while Thor is around. I often wonder what went wrong, he is so perfect for a king but you are nothing more than a measly worm." Loki was about to reply went Thor yelled back at them._

_"When you two are done bickering like maidens...no harm intended Sif, then can we wake this Beast?" Thor smiled, nodding to the huge Bilgesnipe. Loki took a step back._

_"Thor don't! We are too young to fight that! They, when standing, are thrice the size of when laying. I beg of you brother, think this though." Thor just laughed and woke the beast which snarled and stood, towering over the six. "I did tell you so!"_

_"Run!" Hogun cried And they all ran from the Forrest to the point where the Bifrost opened to Asgard._

_"Brother, make haste! The beast gains ground!" Thor yelled back to Loki who had stopped dead. Sif sighed dramatically and grabbed the older boys arm._

_"Thor, he is but a coward. Frozen in fear, unless you also wish your death hurry and come!" Loki now had his eyes closed and hands out in front of the creature, glowing a pale green._

_"The Bifrost will not open when the beast is so near!" Thor exclaimed, the warriors three quickly agreeing. Sif groaned and took out her sword._

_"Fine then, my ladies, I will deal with it myself." She ran toward it at great speed but it noticed her and swiped her down with a paw. She scrambled back, searching the ground for her sword as she felt its breath coming closer._

_"Lady Sif! Move!" Thor bellowed but she was frozen in fear. A rock then flew by and hit the creatures head, then another from the other side. It spun to see what or who to chase and the sight was impressive indeed. Loki was standing on both sides while he also stood in his original place, muttering a spell._

_"Brother! What trickery is this?" Loki ignored him and focused the copies to run toward the Forrest where the beast followed them. Once all were out of sight he dropped the magic and slumped to the ground, his nose bleeding slightly. Fandral and Volstagg ran to Sif's side ignoring Loki totally._

_"That was so brave, you truly are a fierce warrior!" Fandral exclaimed, Hogun soon joined them and agreed. Thor looked to Loki for a moment, who was trying to get up while wiping the blood away. The pair made eye contact and Thor nodded in silent thanks, it was no secret Loki and Sif hated each other but she was important to Thor so he saved her. Loki just smiled sadly and took the job of trying to open the Bifrost as the others took care of their 'heroine.'_

___•_

_"Odinson!" A girl called when she saw Loki walking behind the group that had just walked off the Rainbow bridge. Thor looked at her and she shook her head, "Loki!" Loki finally looked up, she waved her hand to tell him to come over and he did. _

_"What do you want?" He snapped. The girl laughed and ushered him to sit down on the grass beside them. _

_"You are not like him, you are gifted with magic, aren't you?" _

_"Indeed, how in Odin's beard could you tell?" Loki asked in amazement. _

_"You have the feel of a strong power. I have such power too. Any time I have been near you, my prince, I have felt it. But now it is weaker, you used too much force and did not think enough." She held out her hand and a bright green ball of energy appeared. "My name is Amora, I could teach you how to control your magic more than any book could. We could be the more powerful beings in the nine realms!" Loki looked at the magically signature so similar to his own and smiled. _

_"I have a good feeling about this."_

_"As do I."_

* * *

"I told her of what happened in Jotunheim and she was the only one who marvelled at my skill. I grew to be the God of Mischief, she grew to be The Enchantress." A sad look fell across Loki's face.

"What happened between you two?"

"After coming to meet me at the palace so much, she became acquainted better with Thor. She started wanted to see him more than me. She fell in love with him and in my rage of losing yet another thing to my brother I broke our partnership. We never went to battle together or studied magic again. As a final favour to be she helped me escape Asgard, but even then said she was more loyal to Thor now." Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"Did he even realise what the others were saying? Did he not step in or defend you or push of Amora's advances?" Loki laughed bitterly.

"Of course not, that did not benefit him."

"Well screw him then." Tony stated, jumping to his feet and grabbing Loki's hand,

"Stark!"

"C'mon, we're going out."

"Out? Out where?" Loki gaped. Tony just pulled him over to a car.

"I don't know, Central Park? Times Square? Where do you want to go?"

"That is not wise, SHIELD would see me..."

"Shopping it is, we'll get you a Midgardian style. You need to lighten up on the green."

"I will when you stop with the red theme." Tony laughed and pulled the car out of the tower.

"Well played, Loki, well played."

* * *

_**Thank you for all the alerts/favourite/reviews for the first chapter! I should update at least twice a week, I will try to anyhows!  
Please keep alerting and reviewing! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"I look ridiculous." Loki stated, a death glare aimed at Tony, as he came out if the changing room. Tony whistled in appreciation.

"Ridiculously attractive. Damn Loki, never believed the expression 'body of a god' until now." The dark green skinny jeans just hugged his body perfectly, showing off the God's assets. He had a simple black shirt on with rolled up sleeves and the top few buttons open. All in all he looked fantastic.

"You making jest will not be tolerated." Loki snarled, curling his hands into fists.

"I'm not! You look good! Just let me pay for that and we can leave." Loki nodded and the nearest assistant was called over. "Anthony! Do not dare spend that amount of money!" Loki snapped, when he saw the price, having a deeper knowledge of Midgardian currency than his so called brother.

"Relax, Lokes. This is like spare change for me." Tony brushed off. "What is the point in being rich if you don't get to buy your friends things every now and again." Loki's mouth twitched until it became a smile.

"You consider me your friend, Anthony? After all the times I wronged you." This thing, forgiveness, was somewhat of a forgotten memory of childhood times. You forgive a child for being cruel or breaking something a few times but when you reach a certain age you may not even be forgiven for forgetting a birthday.

"Of course I forgive you. Sure people can't be brought back from the dead but it would be very hypocritical of me, the ex merchant of death, to judge you based on one incident you weren't even fully in control of." Tony shrugged. Loki had been punished enough, he didn't need anymore. The god just looked at him in awe. "What?"

"I still do not understand you."

"Good luck if you try to." He laughed, ushering Loki out of the store. "Don't act as if you are a boy scout, neither am I, but you are not bad Loki. Much less evil." Loki squealed and curled around Tony's arm as a teenager on a bike ripped past them on the pavement. Tony just laughed and put an arm around his waist. "Relax, this is just how New York is." Loki unwound himself from the man who then dropped his arm after noticing the pink tinge to the god's cheeks.

"It's very strange. Midgard is a most odd place." Loki took in the buildings, the sounds, the people. It was astounding. "Like no one knows of any other realms, that this is the only world there is and humans are the most important race. It's foolish, the courage humans show to protect each other and this realm, but sometimes even fools can be admired."

"Is it very different to Asgard?" Tony asked, walking to a hot dog vender to get them some food because frankly, he was starving.

"Oh yes." Loki laughed, a memory playing behind his eyes. Tony handed him his hot dog and moved them to a park bench.

"Tell me."

"As I recall, it is not your turn." Loki smirked. "And what is this?"

"It's a hot dog! You've never...okay Midgard is way better if you don't have hot dogs up there. Okay seriously, eat it and trust me."

"Hot dog? As in the Midgardian pet? You eat your pets?" Loki said with comically wide eyes. Tony just laughed.

"No we don't. It isn't a dog."

"Then why the name? Anthony how do I trust to eat this if you do not even give the correct name to the..." Loki was cut of by Tony giving up and shoving the hot dog into his mouth.

"Chew it. Don't glare at me, rock of ages. I get it, you're still adapting from villainous ways so you still monologue on occasion. By the way don't make a comment because I monologue, I'm Tony Stark." Loki shook his head and bit into the hot dog again. "Like it?"

"It's delicious!"

"I told you so." Tony laughed, "You have some ketchup on your face now." He smiled, bringing his hand to the god's face to wipe it off his cheek. As soon as the two made eye contact Tony froze, unable to move his hand for a minute. "I got it." He finally slowly moved his hand back to his lap.

"T-Thank you." Loki blushed, moving quickly to change the subject. "So Anthony, I do believe it is your turn for a tale." Tony shook his head with a small smile and ushered the God to a bench on a bridge over looking a large river. "This place is very beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Tony's smile had completely faded. Loki'd brow creased in confusion.

"Anthony?" He set his hand on the other man's shoulder. Tony lent into the touch slightly but neither would mention it.

"My Mom took me here when i was little. I barely remember it, I just know that she took me here and when we came home for dinner Dad played the part of a perfect loving father and by morning he was back to normal." He was silent as the pair sat. "I came here after she died. Dad knew where I was, he knew why and I knew they had their first date here and he would come too but we wouldn't say anything. An unspoken understanding." Loki moved closer to Tony, offering a friend and a shoulder if needed. "I remember every year on my birthday she would leave me the same thing and if she missed an important school event she'd leave a new book or suit or something else I needed. I came here the first week expecting something, anything to confirm that thing all kids hope."

"What?"

"That this," He guestered around him, "This world isn't all there is. But it turned out it was and I stopped coming here." A smile then emerged.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, no really. I'll tell you later." He stood and moved to get off the bridge, but Loki's raised eyebrow and glare drew him back. "Fine, my first birthday without her and Jarvis wasn't as bad as I thought. I wasn't as alone as i thought."

"Your father?"

"Oh no, no he didn't change except getting colder toward me."

"Then what?"

* * *

_"Dad c'mon please, just take today off..." Tony begged his father. "One day." His father slammed his hands on his desk and yelled at his son._

_"Not everything is about you Tony. I have more important things to deal with than your whining."_

_"But Dad it's my..."_

_"Tony no! Get out of my sight." Tony glared at the older Stark and muttered under his breath._

_"I wish Mom was here."_

_"She would have told you to stop being such a spoiled brat. She was too soft with you, and don't get me started on Jarvis. Treating you like some child." Howard scoffed, igniting Tony's rage._

_"At least he was there for me! More than you ever are! One day the company will be finished and you'll see you completely missed your own son being there. No matter how many nannies you try I will still be your son, all I'm asking is you take one day off work and spend some time with me on my..."_

_"I said get the hell out of my sight Tony! My time is money, I refuse to waste it because you're being selfish. Now get out!" Tony turned and stormed from his fathers office, fighting the angry tears threatening to start streaming down his face._

_He slammed the door of his room shut and kicked at the bed. He had forgotten, Howard Stark had forgotten his own sons sixteenth birthday. His mom always remembered even if she was working. He'd go up to his room for bed and on his bedside table there would be a little cupcake with red icing and a yellow candle and a little card with an apology and happy birthday written in her unique font. Jarvis made a point of making up for his parents not being there. He would take the boy to the fun fair or the circus. One year he took him to a science convention his father promised and forgot about. Tony dropped to his knees and fumbled under his bed, pulling out a shoe box. Crawling up on his bed he set it in front of him and opened it up. There was a little plastic box that had fifteen used yellow candles, that was on top of the stack of cards written on his mothers best stationary. After all this time, bringing them up to his nose he could still smell her perfume. He then took out the stack of Polaroids of himself and Jarvis out on various trips. One had Jarvis attempting to beat Tony at a video game he developed, leaning heavily to the side as if that could turn his character. Tony smiled down at the photos and set them down to lift out the last thing. His thirteenth birthday he woke up to an empty house, no mom or dad, no Jarvis who had to go home for a family emergency. Nothing. But he had walked into his fathers lab like he did most days but something was different. Neither dummy or Butterfingers was there. He began to panic, thinking his father had destroyed them until he saw a little silver key attached to a note._

Tony,  
I'm really sorry no one is there for you today. These things just happen. But go down to the basement and use this key to open the door. I know it isn't family on your birthday, but it's the best I got kid.  
Dad.

_Tony did as instructed and walked down the extra flight of stairs to the door. Turning the key and opening the door slowly, almost afraid of what was inside. The whirring and happy beeping of his two favourite robots alerted him to what the room was. His dad had built him his own lab, his very own lab! And sitting on one of the benches was a cupcake with red icing and a yellow candle._

_Tony set the key back in the box and packed it up again before sliding it back under his bed. He then sighed and headed down to his lab. Getting closer he heard banging and faintly smelled smoke. When he opened the door he was greeted to his two robots trying to put out a fire._

_"What did you two do?!" Tony cried walking over. The two appeared to drop their heads then inclined to the table. Around the scorch marks and random blobs of red there was a little wrapped box. The paper was blueprints and the bow was burnt but the thought was still there. "You guys remembered..."_

_Dummy nodded happily while Butterfingers nudged Tony's side to open it. He did so carefully , letting the cardboard box break apart to reveal its content. In the centre was a near black burnt cupcake with red paint splattered on the top and a gold tube they had somehow managed to light on fire sticking out of the top. Tony's mouth kept opening and closing as the tears threatened to return._

_"You guys...how...thank you." He put an arm around each robot. "Thank you."_

* * *

"It took me weeks to get the paint out of the work surface but it was the nicest thing anyone had every done for me and the fact that two robots with not the highest programming remembered more than my father. He died on my seventeenth birthday." Tony stared out at the river again, a pained memory scaring his eyes. Loki grabbed his hand and hauled him up. "What?"

"Well move if you have somewhere to be, night has fallen." Loki pointed out. A smiled returned to the last Stark's face.

"C'mon Lokes, you need to see this!" He grined.

"I have seen realms you couldn't imagine. What in New York of Midguard could impress me?" He placed his arms across his chest and smirked, refusing to follow. Tony stomped over like a toddler and pouted

"Loki please..."

"Fine, fine, what ever to take that look of your face!"

"What look?" Tony asked,

"That one, the child who had his horse taken from him for a year look. Or a kicked animal, its pitiful but guilt inducing." He laughed, causing Tony to join in as they walked.

* * *

"We are inside a giant building of a women, what is there to see?" Loki huffed in the elevator. Tony just smirked at him with a knowing look as they approached the top. "Wait, Anthony, why do you have that suitcase?"

"Well this elevator doesn't go to the very top of the entire building, so we're travelling by suit the rest of the way." He replied as the briefcase expanded into the Iron Man Armour and wrapped around him. Loki backed away shaking his head.

"No. Not one single chance in all of the Nine Realms am I ever, I mean that Stark, ever..."

"Oh look we're here!" He wrapped an arm around the complaining God's waist.

"Don't you dare!"

"Can't hear you at all, lets get higher, might be a signal thing."

"Stark don't!" Loki squealed as Iron Man shot to the top of the Statue of Liberty and set Loki down by one of the crowns spikes. He clung to it for life as Tony swung his legs over the dip and sat.

"Open your eyes otherwise this will have been pointless." He smiled, opening the faceplate to see Loki's reaction with no screens in the way.

"I don't know what you think I will see that..." He froze as he looked over New York's twinkling skyline, Stark Tower bright and beautiful even from this distance. Boats sailed along the water, people dancing or dining with little care. Planes shooting overhead like stars and the constant rush of traffic adding to the glittering light display before him.

"You were saying?"

"It's beautiful. Entirely manmade but together with darkness gives the feel of something so natural it was the start of all beings, stars. And to think I nearly destroyed this." He looked away in shame.

"But you didn't!" Tony pushed, taking Loki's hand in his metal one once he climbed back up. "And you can't beat yourself up for it forever. Hulk did that for you." Loki shuddered at the memory and let his hand fall, still unsure why the mortal was so affectionate to him, and in turn why was Loki so affectionate towards him.

"I used to love stars when I was young, they are the most powerful of all magic and seeing them to bright and strong even if alone was something I always adored. Heimdall, he opens and closes the Bifrost -the rainbow bridge- to the other realms. Father would hate me having anything to do with magic and stars but when he had to meet with Heimdall I would steal away to the Bifrost. Thor normally would cover for me, if Father or Heimdall approached he would give the signal then distract them. Except one time, he was too busy."

* * *

_"Brother!" Loki exclaimed, running toward Thor, Sif and the Warriors three. _

_"Ugh, Loki. Thor get rid of him! We must go now!" Sif snarled, flicking her long hair behind her. _

_"Brother please! The Bifrost is clear, I need your help!" Thor smiled at his little brother and nodded. _

_"Aye, I will stand at the end of the bridge. Go, I shall follow." Loki hugged Thor then ran off to the portal. Sif scoffed and placed her hands on Thor._

_"Thor, no. We must go now. He will not know if you are there or not. Just come with us." The Warriors Three agreed with the girl but Thor was still hesitant. _

_"He entrusted me..."_

_"As did we. We'll be back before Heimdall anyway, come!" And Thor did so._

_Loki had set all the portals to open at once, overloading the Bifrost and causing it just to look out into space. The galaxies swirled and danced with colours like oil in the sun. He sat cross legged and watched as a single star burnt out, the strongest it had ever been but weak and broken. He pitied that star, but it would create a new planet or species now and that was a true achievement in death. He was starting to feel wary, his Father never had meetings this long, but he trusted Thor to alert him as he always had before. _

_"Loki!" The child spun to be greeted with Heimdall and his Father, who was glaring at the boy with loathing lighting his eyes. _

_"Father!" Where was Thor? Did he and mother team up for a magical prank? Thor wouldn't...did he abandon him?_

_"I told you to stop this poisonous dream of magic and fight like a Prince should! Thor is out slaying game in the wood with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, why did you not join them?"_

_"I do no enjoy fools as my company."_

_"You are a rude, vile little boy and I pity myself that you are my son. Heimdall, I give you thee all sight, you need no longer leave your post..."_

_"Father please!"_

_"And if he ever tries to watch the exploding stars again to are to summon me and he will be dealt with, Do you understand?" _

_"Yes my king." Heimdall agreed, his eyes turning golden to accommodate the all sight. Loki's own green eyes filled with tears, as he watched the portal to the stars close for the last time. _

_"Now go to your quarters. You may not leave under the month end." Loki ran from his father across the rainbow bridge only to be greeted with Sif, The Warriors Three and Thor waiting. _

_"You! You said you'd watch out! Brother, you lied to me to slay game?"_

_"Well he won't allow us to slay you." Sif laughed. Loki snarled and advanced on her. _

_"It is always you! You forced him didn't you?"_

_"I made a suggestion, he agreed. Why would the future king listen to a brat like you?You will never be king and you will never be wanted, not even by your own brother, isn't that right?" Loki snapped and pulled a knife from under his tunic, rounding on the back of Sif he cut her hair to the shoulders and smiled as she screamed. "You little swine! It is now black as night! I will tell your Father...no Thor! Thor you go tell him!"_

_"Lady Sif..."_

_"Thor!"_

_"Loki you should not have done that, I must tell father." Thor admitted. Loki froze as he felt a shadow come over him. _

_"You must tell me what son?"_

_"Odin Allfather! Loki cut off my hair with no intent other then to harm me!" Sif dramatized. Odin clamped a hand down on Loki'd shoulder and glared at Thor._

_"Is this true?"_

_"Father he..."_

_"Is this true, Thor?" The boy was silent for a minute before looking away from his brother. _

_"Yes." Loki gaped at his brother and years gathered into his eyes as his father increased his grip. Thor just looked down with sad eyes as Sif grinned._

* * *

"Father punished me serverly but that tale if for another time. Humans recorded that event as myth but depict me as much older than I was. I was a mere child and he had ordered my lips sewn shut for a child's rage and betrayal. That was the last time I ever asked Thor for any kind of help. I fended for myself until I met Amora but in time Thor took her away from me too." Loki finished sadly.

"He won't take me." Tony promised, "Out of the two of you, I would have thought to more popular. You're smarter, funnier, better looking..."

"Better looking? Are you flirting with me, Stark?" Loki laughed, "No, no. In Asgard brawn forever trumps brains, ergo Thor got all the glory whilst I stayed in the library."

"I wasn't flirting! I was observing." Tony blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Loki laughed and bumped his shoulder.

"Oh of course, of course." The pair smiled at each other. Tony cleared his throat and looked out again.

"Stark Tower...gosh its so odd now. I used to come up here and the symbol of hope was the Baxter building. Now its not even lit, and al you can see is my stupid name across the sky."

"Is that not a comfort?"

"What?"

"Stark is a name of heroes. Your father brought Captain America, did he not? And you, Anthony, you save many lives each day, you protect the entire world from the likes of me. If I were to look out my window and see your name twinkling across the skyline I would be pround to live in such a city that could home the worlds mightiest hero." Tony just looked at Loki as if he had grown three heads.

"You think I'm liked more than I am."

"I like you." Loki smiled, "The opinion of a God trumps that of mortals if I am correct." The pair laughed.

"Loki can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Oh ha ha, but I mean it. Why haven't you left? It would be easier, my guard is down, Jarvis trusts you, you know where my cars are. You could escape, find a way back to Asgard, but you haven't."

"I have no desire to ever return, also I find your company...enjoyable. I could even call you a friend Stark." _Yes, Stark, a friend. Stop thinking about more._

_"Only _a friend?"

"What are you asking me here?" Loki raised his eyebrow, he cared for Stark, but is that what the mortal ment? To be companions, lovers even?

"I mean...uh...you're like my best friend." Smooth.

"Oh...indeed. You are mine." Tony sighed and threw caution to the wind.

"Fuck that, I'm Tony Stark." With that he slammed their lips together, Loki fumbled and flailed for a moment before melting against Tony. He laughed lightly as they broke apart.

"Fuck that I'm Tony Stark. Are you always so eloquent?"

"I ran out of excuses." Tony laughed awkwardly. "That wasn't bad was it?"

"Oh no no!"

"Weird?"

"Intersting."

"Good interesting?"

"You tell me." Loki smirked and kissed him once more. Tony's face broke into a grin when they separated.

"Good Intersting, that's good. Well, trust us to be difficult. Most people get to know each other, kiss then move in together."

"I do believe I...missed that memo." he smirked back.

* * *

"So how do you plan on telling that team of yours?" Loki questioned, curled into Tony,s side on the sofa in the lab. The other man sighed and brought his hand to massage his temple, the other curled protectively around Loki.

"I don't know. We still aren't on speaking terms but that can't last forever. Nat and Bruce will get over it, Clint...well that is your fault. Thor will smite us both and let's not mention Captain Anti-Stark shall We?"

"It will get out eventually you are...courting the Villian." He pointed out. Tony,s face grew darker as he glared at the armour across the room.

"Let's ignore the eventual and just focus on you and me right now ok? I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"No, I will light some candles and put Jarvis on standby. Even you need a technology break at times." They both smiled and moved apart, smiles crumbling like pastry as the other looked away. They sat for the rest of the night together, consumed by though in the light of green orbs and a small red industrial-painted black cupcake with a lit gold tube that had been In the youngest Stark's desk for as long as he could remember and for the first time under its light, he didn't feel alone.

* * *

**i am so sorry for the lengthtsk time it took to put this up. I though I had it up ages Ago! Sorry school and stage stuff has been overwhelming. Updates should get more regulated from here on in. **

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


End file.
